World of Radiance/Script
Part 1: Radiant Mercenaries Before Battle *'Anna': Look alive, everyone! We have an emergency on our hands. Princess Veronica's forces are invading! *'Sharena': Again? Such nerve, that one! Which world is it this time? *'Anna': Ours! Her forces are invading Askr! They've broken through the border, and they're close by. *'Sharena': You're joking, right? When did she even find the time to ensnare any more Heroes? *'Anna': We don't know. Though the Order of Heroes has been doing its best to keep an eye on her...we failed. That's not the worst of it, I'm afraid. The Hero she's contracted is said to be the strongest in all the worlds... *'Alfonse': The strongest of all Heroes? You can't mean... *'Anna': I'm afraid I do. You may know him as the Radiant Hero... I'm talking about Ike. Scene transition *'Ike': So this is the Order of Heroes. You don't seem much like the royal armies I've fought before. The Greil Mercenaries are bound by our contract with Princess Veronica. We finish what we start. If you don't have the courage for a fight, you'd better run. *'Anna': Listen up, everyone. There's no need to defeat them now. Just stay safe and make it through the battle. Do what you can to use up time, and don't try anything reckless! After Battle *'Soren': Well, I guess that's it. Ike, let's regroup for now. *'Veronica': I've shared our ward with you...but it's protection won't last forever. Retreat for now. Soon enough its power will return, and the we'll strike again. And again. And again. Over and over. No matter how long it takes. Scene transition *'Alfonse': We managed to fend them off...for now. *'Sharena': Barely! That Ike...the Radiant Hero... Is it me, or is he WAY too strong? So much so that it['s not fair! *'Alfonse': I can't argue. His skills speak to a life spent training for battle and no one can match his tenacity... Can we win? *'Anna': Hey! Don't give up just yet! Things look dark now, but that battle did teach us something. Right, Kiran? Even though they had a huge advantage, our opponents fled. *'Alfonse': You're right! Had the battle continued, they would have won. There has to be a reason for it... Do you think— *'Anna': Yes. Whatever power it is they have protecting them, it doesn't last very long. I'm sure they'll attack again. We'd better get ready. Part 3: The Imperial Prince Before Battle *'Bruno': ... *'Alfonse': Wait! We have no wish to fight you. In fact, I want to thank you for telling us about Princess Veronica's plan to destroy the ruins. *'Bruno': You want to thank me? Hah. You don't understand a thing, do you? *'Alfonse': What? *'Bruno': I'm just trying to keep things interesting. If my sister conquered Askr, she'd steal all the glory. Who wants that? *'Alfonse': Your...sister? *'Bruno': That's right. Veronica is my little sister. My name is Bruno. Speaking formally, you'd call me Prince Bruno of the Emblian Empire. *'Alfonse': Prince...Bruno? But... *'Bruno': That's right. Your rival. That gives us reason to fight to the death. And so we will. After Battle *'Bruno': Go on. Keep fighting. No matter how hard you try, your resistance is meaningless. As long as our Heroes hold that ward, you stand no chance of winning. Part 4: The Last Line of Defense After Battle *'Alfonse': We've managed to hold them off so far. But at this rate...We must find a way to turn the tide. But what can we— Summoner? Where are you going? Don't tell me that you— *'Sharena': Are you kidding? You want to chase them? That's nuts! If we're caught in enemy territory... *'Anna': No, it's a good idea. In fact, it might be our only option. We know whatever protecting them isn't permanent. Now that it's gone... That's our chance. *'Alfonse': We have no idea what will be waiting for us there, but we have no choice. It's time to head to the World of Radiance. Part 5: Radiant Hero Before Battle *'Titania': You made your way here, even knowing the risks. I applaud your bravery. There's just one problem: we can't afford to lose. You're going down today—not us. After Battle *'Ike': We lost. But I have no regrets. You showed your strength. We're not enemies. Someday, somewhere...we might just meet again. I look forward to it. Scene transition *'Anna': We did it! Our homeland is saved. It's time to head back! *'Sharena': Ugh. I'm so tired. *'Anna': Alright, Summoner, let's get— Screen fades momentarily *'Anna': What was that? *'Alfonse': No! Screen fades again *'Alfonse': There gateway is closing.... Summoner, hurry! This way! Screen fades again, Alfonse is gone *'Veronica': Hello, Summoner. This time, it's just you and me. Your bratty little friends are on the other side of the gateway. There's no one to save you now... I made a promise to you, and I intend to keep it. It's time to die. I'll pop your head right off... Just like I used to do with my dolls. Screen flashes white *'Veronica': Who dares? Screen fades again *'???': Run, Summoner! Toward the light! Just go! Trust me! I'm Zacharias—Alfonse and Sharena's friend! Screen flashes white again *'???': Keep going! You're almost there! Summoner! You'd better watch out for Alfonse and the others! Screen fades to white, Alfonse appears on screen *'Alfonse': Summoner! There you are. Am I glad to see you! *'Sharena': Oh, Summoner! *'Alfonse': When I saw you disappear just like Zacharias did, I thought my chest would burst. *'Sharena': Me too. I'm so glad you're safe. Seriously, don't do that. *'Alfonse': What? You say that Zacharias saved you? What are you talking about? How... *'Anna': Let's talk later! We have to get out of here before they close the gateway on us again! Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts